Fighting for my family
by Dramionedreamer
Summary: "Peeta was my world, Draco. Katniss was like a sister to me. I love them both. At the reaping, all I wanted to do was curl up and die. I thought that I was going to lose them both, but I didn't" I tell him. My brother and Katniss entering the hunger games was always a bad thing for me. I had never guessed that it would bring me closer to Malfoy... DRAMIONE. Not like the books...
1. Hermione Mellark

**Chapter 1- Hermione Mellark**

No one at Hogwarts knows. But Panem is in a different country so why should they? If only they did. If only Ron and Harry knew the reason that I had to go home once a year. The reaping.

I'm on the train home. It's the summer holidays and it's the first time that I can actually see my brother, Peeta, since he went into the hunger games. And my best friend, Katniss. They have sent me letters since they have come out, but I wish that I could have been there when they came home. For the first time in history, two victors came out of the hunger games. They are known as the star-crossed lovers. Katniss- you may know her by the girl on fire. As always, I didn't want to leave Hogwarts, but there was a small bit of me that wanted to this year. I wanted to go home. Back to district 12.

* * *

Ron and Harry are talking about Quidich. I am reading the last letter that I received. It was from Peeta:

_Hey Hermione,_

_So, I guess you want me to write to you and tell you about what will happen when you get home, huh? Well, Katniss and I were talking and we were thinking, how about you move into victor's village with me? Mom, Dad, Jacob and Bradley are staying at the bakery. I don't think they wanted me to come back. I know you did though. Mom gave me those daily letters you wrote to me. I missed you too. I still do. Katniss misses you as well. She said that she wouldn't of survived if it wasn't for you. I told her that no one would of gotten as far as the did in life if it wasn't for you, my little angel. _

The door opened. I saw the bright glow of red hair and smiled. Ginny. "Hey 'Mione, is that a letter of Jacob or Bradley?" she asks. Maybe I should tell her. She is staying with me for two weeks after all. I look up and her and then look over at the boys. I should tell them all. I clear my throat. I open my mouth to tell them an- "Oi! Mudblood, I don't suppose you know how to get to district 12, do you?" asked Malfoy. I sigh. A line out of Peeta's letter catches my eye. From the part that I haven't read yet.

_Some people from other districts are coming here too. You know, families of the dead tributes. I have got Cato's family as he is the only one I really had anything to do with. It is only his cousin anyway. His name sounds familiar though. I think you know him? Draco Malfoy._

I look up at him in disbelief. I never saw him in the great hall. Not in the private part anyway. They have a private area of the great hall so people from the districts can look at the hunger games and so families can grieve. "I don't suppose you are Cato's cousin Malfoy?" I ask. Ginny, Harry and Ron look at us clueless. He sighs deeply and nods. "Well, looks like we are going to be seeing a lot of each other over the summer since you are living with me and the best big brother in the whole world because he made me a promise and kept it…Oh don't give me that look Malfoy! Peeta Mellark?" He has a puzzled look on his face but nods anyway. "He. Is. My. Big. Brother." I say slowly. I look around the compartment. Everyone looks shocked. I heard Ginny sigh deeply. "Of course" she mutters. "It all makes sense. How you were always disappearing, crying, always on edge, it all makes sense… and how you were yelling Peeta's name in your sleep. All of it" she told us, getting louder at every word.

* * *

The boys, however, still looked shocked. After moments of silence, Harry spoke. "Wouldn't your name be Hermione Mellark then?" he asked. I could see the others all thinking about it, even Malfoy. "Yeah, that's why it is… Granger is my auntie's last name. My mother thought that I would be bullied if people know that I came from the district, especially our district. The letter I was just reading, it's from Peeta. Ever since him and Katniss have come out of the games, they have been writing to me. Katniss is my best mate. She is two years older than me but she is amazing… like a sister. Peeta has had a massive crush on her from ages. One time, my mother went out for dinner with her friends and my father said that Katniss or Gale could come around for dinner," she paused to take a breath. She was just about to speak again when Draco spoke. "Is Gale that Everdeen's cousin?" he asked me. I think. That is one thing that I don't like about the capitol, they make a lot of things up. I nod. I have been told by Katniss, Gale and even Peeta, that if anyone asks, I met Gale though Katniss as I had a sort of 'family' dinner with her. Well, she is like my sister. It must of happened when I were like 6 as I met Gale when I was 6 and I was his friend in minuets. Then I met Katniss though Gale and we became really close mates. "Anyway, I asked Kat to come for dinner after we went out hun- for a walk. We went back to her house to make sure Prim was okay and then we went back to the bakery. Oh my gosh, I would pay to see Peeta's face again! It was like something had hit him twice!" Ginny burst out laughing. She liked Peeta's personality from the hunger games. She walked down to the great all with me at like, 2 o clock in the morning as I wanted to make sure that he was all right.

Draco slid the door open a bit more and sat down. The way he sat, it reminded me of the way Peeta would collapse after we would race home. He would sit on the step, with his elbows on his knees for minuets and if I had beaten him, he would get up and tickle me. I smile at him. "So your from 12?" he asked me. I sighed, rolled my eyes and sat next to him. "No, I'm from one!" I mocked. He gave me a serious look. "Yes, I am from district 12, my brother is Peeta Mellark and I taught Katniss Everdeen how to climb a tree, happy with that?" I sort of yelled. Well, I must of said it loudly and I think that people could tell by my voice that I am annoyed. Well, they all looked scared to death so it was just a guess. After a few seconds, the train stopped. I looked out of the window and realised that we were at kings cross. Not long now and the I will be home.

* * *

Hey! So, this is my second story. I dont know how I came up with the idea. I just thought it was a good idea. It might be because I have been having night meres recently that me and Peeta were in the hunger games for the 3rd time and Peeta was like 'I can't let my baby sister fight someone from 2' and i was like 'Dont worry, i have my wand' so... yeah, might of been that. I know that it is different but different is good, right?

Please tell me what you think. It means a lot.

DISCLAIMER- I cant believe i am saying this! I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Hunger Games. If I did, well, just read this story and see exactly why I dont own them. I own the plot and that is it.

Love you all!

Elzy oxox


	2. I have missed you both

**Chapter 2- I have missed you both**

I stood up. So did Ginny and Malfoy. Slowly, the boys stood up too. I opened the door and walked out, tugging my trunk behind me. I sensed a body too close to mine. I felt lips softly tickling my ear. "I find it interesting, how 12 survive. That is why I volunteered to go. Someone had to," whispered Malfoy. I turned my head and saw him smiling at me. It wasn't a smirk, not a fake smile, a proper one. I genuine smile from the lips of Draco Malfoy- what was the world coming to? Ginny caught up with me as I realised how fast I was going. We stepped off the Hogwarts express and onto platfor stopped to say goodbye to Harry and Ronald. I hugged them both, as did Ginny. We told them that we would see them in a few weeks and watched them disappear though the roaring crowd of witches and wizards.

* * *

I turned around to see both Ginny and Malfoy waiting for me. I smiled at them. "Well, ready?" I asked them. They both nod eagerly. I walked toward the wall and ran through it. I waited for both of the others to arrive at the other side and then looked around. My heart jumped when I saw her. She had her hair the same way she always had it, a long braid. I'm glad that the capitol didn't make her change that. Her dark eyes were sparkling and I couldn't help but run up to her and hug her. I never thought that I would see her again. She hugged me back tight, muffling 'thank you' and 'I have missed you so much' into my bushy hair. I pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. "Thank you Katniss" I said, tearing up. She shock her head. "What for Mia?" she asked me. "Keeping your promise and looking after yourself and looking after my brother… Thank you" I said, pulling her in for another hug. I pulled away as I knew that Ginny and Malfoy are behind me. I turned to face them and I grinned. "Katniss Everdeen, Ginny Weasley, Fe- Draco Malfoy. Kat, Ginny is my best mate in Hogwarts and Gin, Kat is my best friend at home and my brother's girlfriend" I stated. Katniss chuckled at this. "You brought a boy home?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "

"Hell no! Peeta would kill me, or him or-"

"I'm Cato Malfoy's cousin" Draco told her. I could see the terror that was slightly slipping on her face, mistakable for excitement, but I knew Katniss. Like the back of my hand.

"He isn't like Cato, he goes to Hogwarts with me… by the way, what is going on with you and my brother, Everdeen?" I ask her, making her laugh. "I don't know Mia. I think I love him. In fact, I know. Can we talk later, the plane is out side. Cinna wants to meet the girl on fire's girl on fire" She tells me. "Back up. The girl on fire's girl on fire?" I ask, confused. Katniss laughs. "Yeah, If it wasn't for you, me and Peeta wouldn't of survived. We know it was you who sent the burn cream and medication for Peeta's leg, we aren't thick Mia, Cinna made this name up for you, you know, cause of the burn cream. I like it, don't like being the girl on fire though, I've had enough of that to last me a life time" I think for a moment. "Ohhhhhh, I get it now! Let go, ready you two?" I ask Ginny and Mal… Draco. They both nod.

* * *

We walk outside and see this great bit air craft thing. Like the one they bring the dead tributes home in. I wasn't alive to see Haymich come home and I was at Hogwarts for Peeta and Katniss. Oh well, they can tell me all about it. I still cant believe that my big brother won the hunger games. And my best friend.

I look up from the floor and I see the face that I have been dieing to see for 6 months. That hair, those eyes, it just all builds up to one person. One amazing person who I have always loved and cared for. The one person who knows me like that back of his own hand, and I am so glad that he is a part of my life. That one amazing, loving, kind person is none other than my big brother, Peeta Mellark.

I start to shake with excitement. I smile the biggest smile my face could hold. I run up to him and wrap myself around him. I start to cry because I am so happy, grateful, relived, and any other good emotion there is in the world. I can hear him laugh and sense that he is crying to. His face is in my big bushy hair which will flatten down at home. I think that it is something to do with the air in London. Peeta tries to put my down, but I don't let him. It has been to long. Both him and Katniss told me that in a short period of time, he would of probably of killed me. He was hijacked. I look at his eyes. His perfect blue eyes. He has the seam look, blue eyes and blond hair, I love him. "I told you that I'd do my best, didn't I?" he asks. I nod and let him put me down. "I knew that you could do it Peeta, I just didn't know how far you would let yourself go" I answer him. He smiles down at me as Katniss, Ginny and Draco approaches. Katniss stands beside Peeta as he kisses the top of my head. " I've just missed you both" I tell them. I have a strange feeling that nothing is ever going to be the same again.

* * *

_ New to town with a made up name in the angel city,_  
_Chasing fortune and fame._  
_And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream._  
_You had it figured out since you were in school._  
_Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool._  
_So overnight you look like a sixties' queen._

_Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky._

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one._  
_Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one._  
_But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one._

_Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views,_  
_And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you_  
_And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page._

_And they tell you that you're lucky._  
_But you're so confused,_  
_Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used._  
_And all the young things line up to take your place._

_Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive._

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one._  
_Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one._  
_Can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh._

_It was a few years later, I showed up here._  
_And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared,_  
_How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out._  
_They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere,_  
_Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square,_  
_And it took some time, but I understand it now._

_'Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right,_

_Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one._  
_Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one._  
_Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh._

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one._  
_Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one._  
_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh._  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh._

* * *

Hey! I am so sorry it took so long! I'll make it up to you, I promise!

The song at the end is Taylor Swift's the lucky one.

I hope you like it, I have been working on it for a while now.

Love you all, Please reveiw!

Elzy xox


	3. author's note- sorry guys!

Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry! I have been really busy latly, my Dad is going into hospital for an opperation soon and I have been spending all my time(Okay, Alex if your reading, MOST! haha) with him. My nan was ment to be coming up here, but she's not. My sisters are coming up, but not until the 16 and my parents evening is on the 14! I am writing this is in school so i am kind of rushing, but know this people! I AM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE WHEN I GET HOME! I am staying with my mum tonight and untill friday(I wont be updating anything for 12 days, maybe). I will try my best! I love you guys!

It's been a while, but it will not be long!

ELZY OXOXO


	4. I'm no good at making friends

Chapter 3- Im no good at making friends…

We enter the air craft thing and I see that people are already in there. I hide behind Peeta a little but he pulls me away from him. As always, if I fail with Peeta, I go to Katniss. For the first time in…well, ever… she pushes me away. As we walk closer, I drift behind, and sort of hide behind Draco. I see a hand and grab it. I see him turning his head and raising his eyebrows at me. I look at him and whisper 'Later' so no one can really hear. He understands anyway and nods. Great! Now I have to tell THE Draco Malfoy about my fear of meeting people that I don't know. I see Peeta look back at me, then at the people, then at Katniss. He slows down and moves by my side (A/N They are being forced to walk fast by peace keepers). I feel his warm, soft hands on my arm as he pulls me away from the rest and we turn around.

* * *

As I am fully turned, guns are pointed at me and my brother. They let him past, but not me. "State your name, age, relation to Mr. Mellark and why you have turned around" I hear one command me. I start to shake. They move the gun/laser things closer to me. Peeta and Katniss must be a big thing in the capitol, other wise all this wouldn't be needed. "Hermione Mellark, I am 15, 16 on the day before the reaping, I am Peeta's sister, two years younger than him and I have turned around because Peeta grabbed my arm making me!" I tell them strait. I have nothing to hide- other than the fact I go hunting, which is illegal. I see them crowd around whispering, still pointing the big, terrifying machine at me. They pull apart, eying me closely. "What is your middle name?" I hear one ask. I sigh as Ginny and Draco turn around. Ginny gasps at the horrid sight. I sigh deeply. "Roxannea- lea" I say. I hear Draco snigger and I turn around to frown at him. "Let her past, we wouldn't pick a rebel in London. She's not lying! I have known her all my bloody life!" yells Katniss. They lower their weapons and let me through.

* * *

I let him lead me into a room as I feel us I fell us take-off. The room was dark at first, but as soon as we walk in, the lights were bright and harsh against my eyes. Peeta leans up against a table and looks me in the eye. "Never change, do you, Angel?" he says with a smile. I shake my head and walk toward him. I was just about to hug him when he moved and walked toward the door. He turns to face me. "Stay here, I'll be two minuets, okay?" and with that, he turned.

I start to pace, thinking of the past year of events. The bloody, stupid, horrid, underestimated games. The bloody, stupid, horrid, twisted people at the stupid blood capitol. The reaping- how I was so close to volunteering for Prim. How I tried even after Katniss did. How I screamed, kicked and injured after Peeta's name were drawn. How I never forgave Bradley(My twin) for never volunteering. Watching Peeta admit his love for Katniss, and all the interviews. Running to the great hall every time the bang went off on my Panem radio. Panicking all year, since the reaping. Wondering what they were doing at that moment. All because of the bloody capitol.

* * *

After 5 minuets later, Peeta walks in with… well, someone I don't know. He smiles at me as I blush. "Sit down Mia, coffee?" I nod and sit. "Cinna? Tea?" he asks as he looks at the man. He also nod. He seems to be looking at me too… awkwardly for my concern. Wait… hold up… wait a bloody second! Cinna! I have heard that before! But where… nope, nothing. Wait… no, still nothing. I tap my fingers on my legs to try and avoid the awkward silence. 'La, la, la, la, la' I sing in my head. KATNISS! That's where I heard it before! Katniss at the train station!

"So… looking forward to going back home?" he asks me. His voice is deep but soothing. I smile at him and nod. "Well, it might not be for a few days yet, with interviews at the capitol and all, but it wont be long…" I zone out.

"I cant" I mutter. He raises his eyebrows. I don't think he could hear me.

"I cant talk to anyone… especially not about Peeta and Katniss" I say more hear- able. He walks over to me and sits next to me. He takes my hands in his and makes me look into his eyes.

"Now, my name is Cinna, I know who you are, Katniss tells me everything. Now, why can't you do these interviews?" he asks me softly. Instantly, I trust him.

"I… I'm not good at making people like me… they usually hate me, or dislike me" I whisper. His face his hard to read, but I have a feeling that he has heard that before.

"And why is that? You have to make them like you" he tells me.

"I'm no good at making friends" I tell him.

"I'm your friend, if you want. I like you already" he tells me.

I smile at him. This is the start of something, I just don't know what yet…

* * *

**Hey guys!** I know you probably hate me dsince i haven't updated for a long time but i have a lot of on at the moment.

I thought i owed this to you at least. I want you to tell me this one this though, how does the interview go? Does she spill about everything or... well, what happens. Do people love or hate her?

I hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks to all that faved this! It means alot.

DISCLAIMER!: Okay, okay, as much as i want, i dont own the hunger games/ harry potter. There would be no team gale if i owned the hunger games and dramione it would be in harry potter :P

I love you all!

ELZY OXOXOX


	5. The protection of my brother

Chapter 4- The protection of my brother.

After tea, me, Cinna(MY NEW FRIEND!) and Peeta(Who I haven't talked to since he left me in the room on my own) go to see the other people. Over tea, me and Cinna talked a lot. We covered the topics of; The games, District 12, Dresses, Katniss, My new name(the girl on fire's girl on fire), my friends, Cinna's friends, Katniss' prep team, The capitol and now, we move on to one I don't like- Draco.

"So… do you like the boy from two?" he asks me with raised eyebrows. I look at him, confused. Then I catch on.

"Oh! You mean ferret face! Nooooo! No way!" I tell him. He smiles at me.

"I think Peeta was ready to beat him up then" he says as we look at Peeta, who has that focused look on his face. Then, he snaps out of it, the moment he realises I said no. He's always been protective over me, even with Gale. I see him sigh in relief and look at me. He gives me one of them smiles that the girls at school go weak over. They better back off now though- he's with my best friend! "Got a boyfriend yet, Miza?" And there it is! Miza. Peeta's called me that since before I can remember. I hate it, but since it is only him, and I haven't seen him in like 6 months, I think it will be alright… I guess. "No… I don't want you to kill any boy yet, so I think I'll leave it for a few years…" I lie. I just don't want a boy friend yet. He laughs a little while he shakes his head. I know exactly what he's going to say.  
"Always the same excuse.. you know, if you do like the boy from 2, I don't mind… just confess now and I will consider not killing him" he says with a smile. Like he isn't talking about killing the boy I have hated for so long. I have a plan! Easy way, or hard? Easy, the hard way would be telling the truth, explaining it all to Peeta. Peeta will hurt Malfoy either way.

* * *

I stop. I force a shy little smile on my face. "Promise you wont tell?" I ask them both, and they shake their heads. "Good, I have like, been madly in-love with him for like, since the first day at Ho-" and that's all that's needed to be done. Peeta sprints towards the un-known room where I know that Ginny, Katniss, and HIM are located. I snigger to myself and catch Cinna's gaze. "Okay, maybe not… I hate him but if I told Peeta why, he would literally kill him! I have kind of got a insie wincie crush on him though" I say, audible. I hear him chuckle. Then we hear a scream.

"PEETA! STOP!" I hear Katniss bellow.

"NO! HE'LL HURT HER!"

"WHO WILL I HURT! OW OW OW OW OW!"

"MIZA!" and with that, I walked in. You could of heard a bloody pin drop.

Peeta stopped beating Draco up and helped him off the floor. Katniss grabbed hold of Peeta's hand while Ginny hid behind them both. Draco just stood there. The people I don't know felt the tension- we all did. I looked at my brother with my eyebrows raised. "Yes Peeta, you were right before… violence isn't always the answer, now go and take your own advice? It'll do you some good, I've been fallowing it for years!" I say. Peeta's face softens and Katniss relaxes a little. I see Ginny step out from them and I see Draco confused. Peeta nods. "Sorry Mia, just natural…" he says, his head hanging low.

"Yeah, like it's natural for me to beat the living daylights out of Bradley… or for me to go to the- don't matter" I say, forgetting that there is people here from the capitol. Katniss smiles, understanding me completely. I notice someone at that moment. Haymitch Abernathy. I also see Effie Trinket. And that's all really. The other people have gone.

* * *

We all sit in that room in silence. Ginny, as always, is the one to brake it. "So Mia, did you tell Peeta about what Harry and Ron said the other day?" she said with a smirk on her face. Then I just burst out laughing.

"Oh, I forgot about that… me and Gin were watching the hunger games in the great hall and it was when Kat found you and you had that thing wrong with your leg, and they came to find us and when they did, they asked if we were watching a movie or something!" I tell my brother through laughter. I hear Katniss giggling and the she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Be sure to tell Gale that one, Mia!" she laughed. I stop laughing for like a second, but I cant.

"He'll hunt them down" I squeal.

"Well… if you think about it, it is all for the capitol's entertainment" Peeta reminds us.

"Yeah, but then we asked them who they wanted to win, cause we made them watch it for a while. They described Katniss as the girl with a plat and the bendy stick thing. Oh I could of killed them" I laughed. Then I looked over to Malfoy, who was smirking.

"Well, they are really thick" he says. I sent him a glare, not just any glare, but a death glare. HA! That made him shut up.

We sit in silence for a bit. Then Peeta spoke. "So Mia, good year?" he asks me. Like he does every year.

"Yeah, same as always really, but I could be head girl next year! And it felt really weird not missing time off school of the reaping, with the holidays made longer and all… I missed you more the usual… both of you, but I guess the games do that to people" I tell him, smiling a little. He chuckles slightly and moves over to me. Then he gently wraps his arms around me.

"Landing in the capitol in 15 minuets" says a lady through the speakers that I didn't even know where there.

"You don't wanna do this, do you" Peeta asks me in a whisper. I shake my head.

"It'll be okay, me and Katniss will be there all the time. And Cinna" He tells me.

We slowly land and we stand up, walking towards the exit of the doors, Peeta takes Katniss' hand. And mine. I guess this is how he has always wanted it. Me, Peeta and Katniss. It's the way I want it too.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back! Lol, sorry it's been a little while, but I got sent home from school on Monday and my mum says im too ill to go back :P oh well, it's half term now and my parents evening was tonight and apparently all the teachers want a class full of me's, which is shocking lol. I got 2 awards as well! Geography and reviewer of the months of film club(geeky, I know but it's funny:P) Please review and thanks for reviewing Jada, love you(I know her, we're practically sisters lol). Oh and thanks for everyone who faved this, or me! I love you guys :P

**IMPORTANT! How does the interview in the capitol go?** And in about 3 or 4 chapters, THE REAPING! Does Hermione get picked or does she volunteer. Draco goes back to district 2 for that… and it's the quarter quell(I said it was not like the books) so if she volunteers, it's only really Prim she can volunteer for. **Sigh** I know, i get bored of this as well, it's like hearing my own voice for way to long. **Anyway, the key point is, the interview is next chapter(which will be a long one) so I can't update until you tell me stuff!**

Disclaimer! Still do… not own anything.

Love from,

ELZY XOXOX


	6. star-crossed lovers of district 2 and 12

Chapter 5- The interviews/the capitol

We arrive at the capitol safely. They want Ginny and Draco to get interviewed too. Ginny because they want to know what I was like when my brother and best friend was in the arena and what she did to comfort me- and that is a whole lot of stuff! They want to interview Draco because they want some ones opinion on the final kill (Cato's death, Draco is his cousin). As soon as we step off of the hovercraft, we are all whisked away. Me and Ginny are put into a room, shortly fallowed by Katniss and then Cinna.

"I was thinking red… or blue… or green…" Cinna explains. I have no idea what he is on about, but Katniss must- she's nodding.

"Mia looks best in green. That's the colour of her reaping dress." Katniss tells Cinna. It's true, I do look best in green. Emerald green is Dad's and Peeta's favourite on me. My reaping dress is a lot like Katniss'. Only it is longer, green and it has loads of ribbon things on it. It's not over the top… just right. The colour that Peeta hates on me his surprisingly, his favourite- sunset orange. He bought me a dress at diogon ally once(we are rich in the wizarding world! J), because of the colour and when we got home, I tried it on and we all said it was way to bright for my skin tone and even my eyes, and everything usually goes with my eyes.

"What kind of green?" Cinna asks us.

"Emerald" I say, with no hesitation.

"That's what Peeta says too…" says Katniss with a smile. Cinna writes some things down on a note pad and turns to Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley, right" he asks her with a kind smile.

"It's Ginny, but yes" she tells him. She hates being called Ginevra, just as much as I hate the fact that my worst enemy knows my stupid middle name (A/N- it is Roxannea-lea. Hermione tells it to peace keepers in front of Ginny and Draco in chapter 3). Cinna nods and then looks at her with concentration.

"Red or blue?" he asks her.

"Red" and with that, he writes something on paper and leaves the room. After that, me and Katniss just start giggling and Ginny looks at us like we are crazy or something, and that just makes us worse.

"You knew!" Katniss screeches

"duh! I hate him!" I reply. We calm down a little and look at Ginny, who is still looking at us weird. "Malfoy" I tell her. Then, she joins our laughter.

After about half an hour of laughing, catching up and just messing around being ourselves, Cinna comes in fallowed by Peeta, Draco, Haymitch, Effie and a woman I don't know- it turns out her name is Portia.

We talk dresses and stuff, and then the conversation turns to interviews- our angles. Ginny's is our friendship, but me and Draco are without one.

"Is there anything other than the too obvious?" Peeta asks. I see Haymitch smirk.

"We could do the star cross lovers thing again…" he suggest. Peeta stands up to protest in less than a minuet. " NO WAY! No way is my little sister doing that kind of stuff!" he yells. I start laughing, and blushing, and I try to speak all at the same time. I end up gasping and Gin and Kat are laughing, not with me, but at me. Oh what amazing best friends, laughing at me! Malfoy is…. Blushing? NO WAY! THE Draco Malfoy is Blushing. I calm down a little.  
"Peeta, why not?" I ask with a smirk, but then I burst out laughing again. So does Katniss… and Malfoy. Ginny just goes bright red and tries to calm down. Even Haymitch is smiling?  
"Seriously! Why not!" Draco says.  
"I'm fine with it" I say, messing about.  
"NO!" Peeta yells, angry.  
"YES!" I yell, ten times louder than my brother. So that's why I'm the district mega phone! Everyone went quiet, but then Peeta started laughing. After a while, he stops and sighs. "Is that the only thing we have?" he asks Haymitch. He nods, Peeta sighs, Malfoy smirks, I look at him. GREAT! Oh well, at least it's no as bad as Kat and Peeta. They have to show up everywhere together. Me and Draco, well, he's from district 2, and I'm from 12. The idea of the star cross lover thing for us, it's… it's…it's…AMAZING! It's so different yet the same, but it could bring unity between 2 and 12!  
"I'm up for it…" Draco says.  
"Okay… well, you two are gonna have to get to know each other, so…we're gonna go…" says Katniss, dragging Peeta out of the room. Then Ginny leaves, fallowed by Haymitch, then Portia, then a smiling Cinna. It's just me and Draco… wow, this is awkward! "Sooooo….. Well, you know my name and that stuff… you know my parents…. What else is there?" he says. I go to sit next to him.  
"Any siblings" I ask.  
"My sister, Caseie" he says.  
"I have three older brothers, Jake, Peeta and then my twin brother Bradley" I tell him. He smiles. "And yes, Peeta is the most protective one… I think it's because he knows me better. We're really close. We always have been really…"

"Ummm, so, your parents are bakers?" he questioned.

"Yeah… and yours are… death eaters?" I ask, thinking it was true…

"No, my mother is a stone worker and my father is a victor" he informs me with pride.I ask.  
"Oh... favorite colour..."  
"Bl-Or-Gre- turquoise" he says  
"Okay… mine is Green and black" I tell him. He looks shocked, but nods.  
"My birthday is on the 5th of June, what's yours?" Draco asks me.  
"15th of July((A/N- I know what isn't Hermione's birthday, but it has to be around the reaping and the summer holidays have been made longer((Chapter 3 I think)) and, I just had to do it! Sorry, but it will make sense!))" I tell him. He sighs.  
"We're gonna have to act all like, lovey-dovey, aren't we?" he asks, but he knows the answer. I nod, just to clarify it. He groans.  
"Hey! If you think I like this anymore than you do, then your in for a shock!" I tell him sternly. He smirks.  
"Wow, our first fight and it's been, what, half an hour?" he says. We look at each other and laugh. In a way, I'm glad it's Malfoy. Maybe because it's something to do, and I like to argue. Peeta always said that I had a lot of fire. I should use it… against someone. And I think Malfoy understands me, and he thinks it's funny when I'm mad. That just gets me even more angry. But then, that's what I need in my life… some humour. Something that we lack in our district. Because, as you know, it's district 12. It's safe, and the capitol leaves you to do whatever you want, otherwise known to starve to death. So, yeah, district 12- where you can starve to death in safety! Oh joy! And what about the games, that's the reason I never wanted kids, because I never wanted to lose them to the capitol like I thought I was going to lose my brother. Oh, I am just being stupid!

* * *

Two hours later…..

Cinna helps me walk in heels. Each time I nearly fall, Effie screeches, I yell in frustration, Draco, yes, we are on permanent first name bases, tries not to laugh, Peeta gets ready to catch me, Katniss says "I told you so" and Ginny yells "It's not that hard". Haymitch is surprisingly sober! We all have our fingers crossed that everything will go right. Ginny's interview is first, then Draco's then mine, then Effie said they will probably extend the show for a short interview with me and Draco. As a couple. I mean, as boyfriend and girlfriend. It's funny how someone you have hated for years can end up as… well, probably your husband. I smile while thinking of this. Peeta is in his room. Restrained. He went to attack Draco when he looked at me… so… yeah…. I guess that's my brother for you. We only have a little time before we have to go down stairs. I'll be doing the one thing I hate most, because I'm not good at making people like me. I never really have been really. The only friends I have back at 12 are Katniss, Gale and Delly. Delly's parents own the shoe shop in town. It took me ages to trust Kat and Gale, and I have known Delly since, like, birth. How am I meant to make a whole country like me in, like, 30 minuets? The clock ticks. I watch it. Tick tock, tick tock. The longest 10 minuets of my life. Effie, who went away around ten minuets ago, comes into the room fallowed by Peeta, who looks guilty. He looks up at me and mouths 'sorry' and I mouth 'its okay, I know what your like' and he smiles. "Come on everyone, lets head down stairs, the interviews start in five minuets!" says Effie in her usual cheery voice. I sigh. _Here we go_ I think.  
We step into the elevator, and Effie presses the 0 button. I feel the elevator go down, faster than the one in the justice building. Katniss stands next to me. She gets me. I guess we have the same weaknesses. Mine is Peeta and hers is Prim. "It's not so bad, you know. He does most of the talking, you just answer… And I think he's gonna make you look good" Katniss adds, nodding towards Draco. _1__st__ floor_. "You two hold hands or something then!" grumbles Haymitch. Katniss and Peeta are already together. I slowly move closer to Draco. "Two months, right?" he asks in a quiet voice. I nod. Then, all this seems so real all of a sudden. It all hits me like an arrow through the eye. And there's no turning back. Peeta can't save me now.

* * *

5 Minuets later…

"Please welcome, miss Ginny Weasley!" says Caser. He is the host for the interviews. Including the games interviews. We never know- I could be on this very stage in a few weeks. Ginny goes on stage, smiling. They greet each other and make jokes and things. After a while, Caser asks Ginny "So, we all know that you and Hermione Mellark are best friends, but what started the friendship?" I see Ginny think, trying to remember. Then, she answers "My brother is in her year at school, and he hated her at first, but the Ron's friends, Harry got to know her a bit and they all ended up being friends and she sometimes comes to stay at our house before school starts" Ha! I guess she takes in more than Ron thought…  
Ginny's interview goes perfectly according to Effie and they even cut back stage to see me hugging her because it went so well.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, now, we have a special treat! Oldest child of District 2's victor, Lucius Malfoy, and cousin to the last kill of the 74th hunger games, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco walks out. Okay, now I am nervous. Draco is going to announce our 'relationship' in his interview. After Caser and Draco greet each other, they start to get serious. "So, Draco. I understand that today you have been spending a lot of time with Peeta Mellark. How does that make you feel, knowing he is one of the reasons that your cousin, Cato, died?" Caser asks him. I sit on the edge of my seat waiting for a response. Draco gives a little smile first, while thinking about the answer a little.  
"I guess, maybe I would be angry, if things weren't like they were. I mean… I can't really be mad at anyone. I mean, Cato volunteered, knowing what the risks were, anyway…" he tells Caser  
"What do you mean by 'if things weren't like they were'?" asks Caser. Draco smiles and looks down. This is it. We make eye contact for like a second.  
"Umm…well… I just… It feels wrong if you are mad at your girlfriends brother, when none of it was really his fault" Draco explains. There are gasps in the audience when people realise what he just said. The cameras flash from me and then back to Draco. We're both blushing. I think that's a good thing right now…  
Even Caser looks shocked a little. "How do you know Hermione Mellark?" he asks Draco.  
"School… we're in the same year…." He says, in a shy voice. Caser smiles.

"Boarding school, right?" he asks. Draco nods. "Hogwarts is a school for geniuses according to.. a lot of people. How old was you when you both met?" he asks.  
"Eleven" And then, the buzzer goes off.  
"Draco Malfoy everyone!" and Draco walks off stage. I get up to hug him, knowing that the camera is probably going to fallow him. When we pull back, he smiles at me, and leans down and kisses me. I blush and smile.  
"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for- Hermione Mellark every body!" yells Caser. I look at Katniss, who smiles and makes a heart shape with her hands. I start to walk to the stage and I say hi to Caser and things like that. Once the clapping dies down, Caser starts to talk. "So, ladies and gentlemen, since all of this was a shock to everyone, we are aloud 15 minuets of extra time!" he says, and it surprises me, even though I knew it was coming. Everyone claps and I just smile, un aware of what to do. "So, Hermione, how old are you?"

"16, Caser"  
"One year younger than Peeta, yes?" ((A/N- I know, but lets just imagine Peeta and Katniss were 17 when they entered the games, for this sake)) I nod.  
"Yes, one year, three months and nineteen days" I say, smiling.  
"Wow! District 12 are precise, aren't they?" he asks the audience. They all laugh and nod. "How did you know that?" he then asks me.

"Oh, one day when I was upset, me and Peeta worked it out. He said if I ever manage to get one year, three months and nineteen days older then what I was, then I would be older than him… I managed it, but the trouble is that he managed to get older too… I wasn't happy about that," everyone laughs at that. I see the cameras turn to Peeta, and he nods and chuckles in remembrance.  
"So, I know this is a question that should be asked later, but… talk us through the moments that you and Draco started dating?" Crap! Okay, Hermione, just make some sappy, corny stuff up like that twilight thing Harry wouldn't let you read for your own good… ummm… no, saying 'he's a sparkling vampire' will not qualify as a good answer! Get a hold of your self! What would Gale do at a time like this? Think like Gale.

"It was just after a football game. My house against his, and he's the captain for his house and my best friend is the captain for ours. So, there was some rivalry, and the others just went off because it ended up just being between us, and after a few, well, hours of yelling at each other, he kissed me. After that, we started hanging out and one day, he asked me out by the lake…" I trail off. I blush slightly. There are lots of "Aw"'s and "How romantic"'s coming from the audience, which is good.  
"How adorable! Now, we all want to know, we don't know why, but we do, how did you and Katniss meet and become friends at such a young age!" _Gale. The woods. We hated the same things. We both loved music. We both loved hunting. Loved is the key word here. _Now how to answer that by not spoiling everything?  
"Ummm…. I think I got lost when I was little. My dad took me somewhere to get some stuff for the bakery and he told me to stay there and… well… I didn't. Kat's dad found me and me and Kat just… bonded I guess" I say. Well… it's kinda a true story. Except I was 7. And I wasn't lost… I was sight seeing. And looking for Peeta. Okay… maybe I was a little, tiny bit lost…. Maybe.  
"How interesting! Now, we're nearly out of time, but how did you feel when Peeta's name was drawn at the reaping?" Lost, lonely, like I was dying, terrified. I went to Hogwarts and they actually classed me as mentally unstable at the start of the year. Only, I can't say all of that. Not on tv anyway. The odds are, the whole of Panem are being forced to watch this. I take a deep breath. "Scared. I didn't want Peeta to go. He's… I don't know what I would do without him in my life" I answer honestly. The crowd goes 'awwwww' and Caser looks a bit taken back. Then my buzzer goes off.

* * *

Hey... I know, it's been about 2 months, or over that, but I had to try and finish all the interviews, and then next chapter will be Hermione and Draco's interview. I know I have changed a lot of things, but i do try to keep it the same, but i had to change it for this story! Plus, a lot had happened, i'm not going into detail this time :P. I'm going to do another Harry Potter fanfic soon, and also Peeta's little starlight ch 2 is nearly up :D Well, i'm going. Please review! This still make me jump up and down!  
LOVE YOU ALL!  
ELZY XOXOXO


	7. The romantic interview

CHAPTER 6- The romance interview.

Caser cuts to the commercial after my interview, so people can 'prepare' for mine and Draco's interviews. They make Draco join me on the sofa, and he looks at me lovingly as he takes my hand. I wonder why, but then I realise that there are still people watching us. I smile at him. We move closer to each other and he wraps his arms around me. This is so weird but so… good! "Are we doing good?" he whispers into my ear. I look over at Haymitch, and he smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up. Wow- I don't think I have ever seen Haymitch smile! Or be sober! Today has been sososososo weird and as if he read my mind, Draco whispers "I know, weird right?"

Caesar walks onto the stage, before the show starts. "Hello! Sorry about this, you know how everyone in Panem must know! Do you mind?" he asks us.  
"Not at all, unless you do, Mia?" Draco asks me, looking at me with loving eyes.  
"Nope, as long as you, Peeta and Katniss don't mind" I reply.  
"I DO MIND! WHAT DO YOU NOT GET AB-"

"Shut up Peeta!" I yell. Draco smiles and Caesar laughs as Peeta pokes his tongue out at me.  
"We're going live in a few minuets, we're just gonna go through a few questions, are you alright with that?" Caesar asks us. We nod and he smiles. I hear someone count down from 60 to 1- just like in the games.

"Hello and welcome back to Panem interviews. Right now, we have Hermione Mellark, District 12, and Draco Malfoy, District 2. How did you both cope when your brother and cousin both went into the games?" He questions us.  
"Well, at first, I didn't know that it was Mione's brother" so he's telling the truth "But the day Cato cut his leg, she was really mad at me, so I asked her what was wrong and she told me. I guess we have been there for each other since then…" he tells Caesar.

The interview goes on with Draco mostly talking, and me nodding, laughing and giving little comments when necessary. When it is over, Caesar thanks us and we walk over to everyone else. Katniss and Ginny are the first to congratulate us. Then everyone else. Peeta is quiet though. I walk over to him and hug him. "you okay?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"You, little missy, are growing up to fast" he tells me, sternly. I can see tears in his eyes. I hate it when he is like this. I hate it when he is hurt.  
"But you will always be my big, brave brother. The one who killed the rats and spiders for me. The one who told me stories when I woke up screaming from nightmares. The best big brother in the whole wide world!"

Peeta smiles and hugs me. "I Love You" he whispers.

"Good, because I Love You too"  
"Lets go home"

And with that, we all walk out, and once we are in our normal clothes, we go onto the air craft. Soon, I will be home.

* * *

Hey. I hope you like it. Please review. If you answer this question, the d12 chapter will be dedicated to YOU.  
What is going to be the first thing Hermione does when she gets home?  
Love you,  
ELZY XOXO  
P.S- Sorry for how short the chapter is :'(


End file.
